


Surreal Parallelism

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: No one expected Riku to leave so suddenly.As Tenn was struggling to cope with Riku’s absence, he gets invited to an art gallery by an acquaintance and finds an artwork with two puzzle pieces, one being pink and the other being red.Tenn was then approached by the gallery owner and before he realized, he faints and wakes up at a parallel world where Riku exists…
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Surreal Parallelism

**Author's Note:**

> I will just leave a gentle reminder this chapter contains a plot about car accident.

“Yeah… Okay…” Gaku mumbled and glimpsed at Tenn as he talked on the phone with someone. 

As soon as Gaku hung up the phone call, he walked to Tenn who was mindlessly looking at the script for the variety show that Trigger was planning to appear in. Gaku walked to Tenn with a serious face.

“Tenn, come here for a minute,” Gaku said as he glanced at the corner of the waiting room. 

“What is it? It better be something more important than me preparing for the show.” 

Gaku sternly said a few words to Tenn. 

**“Your brother is in surgery now.”**

Tenn dropped his script and stood up from the chair. 

“What did you just say?” Tenn frowned as he asked Gaku. 

“Yeah. Nikaido called me and told me to tell you that Riku is undergoing surgery now,” Gaku said in a low voice. 

That very moment, Tenn’s head went blank, like a fresh sheet of a paper. He went up to the hanger, grabbed his coat and went up to Gaku. 

Tenn asked Gaku in an impatient voice. 

“Did Nikaido say the hospital name?” 

“Yeah. I will send you the name through rabbichat. Hurry.” 

Tenn hurriedly ran out of the waiting room. His mind was full of thoughts on how he could go to the hospital. 

_ ‘Should I take the taxi? But that will take too long. Should I just run? But then I might attract people’s attention. That is the last thing I want.”  _

His mind was all over the place. The thought of Riku being in surgery scared Tenn more than anything, enough to leave a job, which has always been his priority. 

Tenn ran towards the back door of the broadcast building where the passersby usually do not come by, and quickly put on his mask and glasses as he walked out towards the big road. Luckily, there were no people around and there was a taxi, which had just dropped off a passenger, parked in front of the broadcast building. He ran towards the taxi and looked at the driver’s seat as he tapped his right leg, unable to wait for the taxi driver to pull down the taxi window. 

“Yes where are you-” 

“Please take me to Tokyo University Hospital. Quickly. It is urgent.” 

“Yes sir-” 

Tenn got on the taxi as soon as the door flung open and the taxi driver sped until he hit the speed limit of the road for Tenn. 

\---

Once Tenn arrived at the hospital surgery room’s entrance, he saw Yamato and Sogo, silently waiting in front of the surgery room. The sign board with the word ‘Surgery On-Going’ was lit up in red and the hallway was filled with silence. The only sound to be hard was Tenn’s rough breath from running towards the waiting place. 

Yamato turned to see Tenn trying to catch his breath. 

“What happened to Riku?” Tenn asked as soon as he could breathe normally. Yamato was silent and Tenn looked at Sogo, whose lavender shirt was dyed in red. Tenn snapped that instant. 

“I asked you, what happened to Riku?” Tenn shouted. 

“You didn’t see the news, Kujo?” Yamato asked as he faced the floor. 

“What news?” Tenn asked in an angry tone, unable to come down. 

Sogo’s eyes started to tear up and quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Riku was crossing the road when the pedestrian signal turned green but suddenly a speeding car appeared and although the traffic light was red, it couldn’t stop in time and ran over him. Sogo was following Riku but by the time Sogo tried to stop Riku from crossing, it was too late,” Yamato said in a low tone. 

“I am sorry Kujo-san… I should have been more cautious. I am so....” Sogo’s already red eyes were tearing again.

“Riku is in surgery due to it. His state was quite…” Yamato said.

“Terrible. Is it?” Tenn interrupted as he glared at Yamato. 

Both IDOLiSH7 members were silent. 

Tenn sat down on the cold metal bench that was placed on the sides of the hall, slowly inhaling and exhaling, repeating it until he could take in all the things that had happened in a matter of an hour. 

Tenn lowered his head,stared at the floor and then closed his eyes. He held his two cold hands together. 

Then he whispered to himself.

  
_ “I don’t know if there is a God, but if there is one, please save Riku.” _

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing a Nanase twin fan fic! 
> 
> There are more things to come as the story progresses so please look forward to it! 
> 
> (Also find me at twitter (@/mahiru_595)


End file.
